


Boo

by Elvhenan



Series: Adaarian Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#48. "Boo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo

"Just when I thought I'd seen it all, you come up with even more bizarre vitaar, amatus," Dorian comments as he circles Kaaras and studies the almost translucent, blue-tinged vitaar covering the Qunari's entire upper body. "You look like some sort of ghost."

Kaaras grins and shrugs. "Boo?"

"You realize I can't touch you until you wash it off?" Dorian remarks from behind Kaaras.

"Yeah, and I also realize you're still admiring the view of my ass," Kaaras says dryly, chuckling. "Besides, it's only on my top half," he adds suggestively as he turns to face Dorian with a grin.


End file.
